


Your body is my gold mine

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, F/M, Harry is sold for sex, Harry-centric, M/M, Protective Liam, Vulnerable Harry, cuddly niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT -Simon has been abusing and selling Harry since the X Factor, to make the band popular. The boys find out and thats why the break is taken. P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallwhowonder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notallwhowonder).



HARRY POV  
__________

 

"Taylor Swift?" i ask surprised.  
"Yes Harry. Swift. You will date her for the next 5 months to improve sales and publicity for both sides. You know the drill. No one knows except you, me swift and Dan her boss."  
I sigh and sign the contract in front of me. I don't want to get in another meaningless 'relationship' but if i don't, Simon will drop the band. I can't do that to the boys. Since Zayn left, we have all being trying so hard to keep the band afloat. It's not that it's hard, i mean we're One Direction for petes sake. But we were more determined to prove we could make it. That we could defy all the odds and be just as amazing.

I end up going on a few dates with Taylor, neither of us wanting to be there but putting on the smiles and 'flirting' and little hand touches, for the cameras. The boys grill me about why i never told them about Taylor, but i just said i didn't think it would go anywhere.

 

We go on another date and we both head to the same hotel. Taylor has a bottle of red that we are going to finish, and Simon wants us to be seen going home together, so it works for everyone.

On the way up to the room we are very handsy with each other and leaving little 'kisses' on each other so the cameras have something to document.

Once in her room, Taylor gets the wine and i head to the bathroom.

I come back into the lounge as Taylor is coming into the room from the balcony, she closes the door to but doesn't shut or lock it, and puts her phone on the counter.

 

2 and a half bottles of wine later, i am sprawled o the bed with no clothes on. I can barley remember how i got here, i just know it involved alot of wine and a pushy Taylor insisting i take my clothes off. I feel a breeze as the balcony door swings open, but with taylor straddling my waist i can't move to close it.

She stays on top of me for around 10 minutes, not doing much but rubbing my chest and kissing my neck. It's nice, but i keep feeling really sick as she wiggles her hips suggestively.

She mutters 'thanks' before climbing off of me, the last thing i remember before blacking out, is Taylor talking toa shadow on the balcony.

 

I am woken up to a phone call.

"Lo" i mumble, rolling over onto my tummy.  
"arry. ave yah seen the edlines" a thick irish accent blares through the speaker.  
"No Niall. 'm sleepin" i reply.  
"Look at em!"

He hangs up and i sigh sitting up. Scrolling through my phone on twitter i see alot of things. Drake has a new video out. Zayn has dumped perrie. Someone drew a picture of niall sicking my dick - i retweet that one for a laugh.

Then i see them. Pictures of me on my back. Taylor on top of me. We're both naked and it's pretty obvious what is happening. As i scroll i see a video. I click it.

"Mmm Harry" Taylor moans wiggling her hips. The camera is angled so it looks like she's riding me, but i remember that we didn't have sex.  
I giggle in the video and sh kisses my neck repeatedly.

Fuck.

I see loads of the pictures and freak. What the fuck do i do. Shit. Then my phones rings. Simon. Double fuck.

 

"Well done harry. The press are having a field day. This is perfect" he beems.  
"Erm"  
"Keep it up" Simon says then hangs up.

I am still sat on the bed looking shocked as taylor walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking rather nice to be honest.

"Erm, about, about last night-"  
"Save is styles. I had a job to do, and i've done it. For a nice little cash bonus. So have a good day" she laughs, before leaving the hotel room.

I sit there. I can't believe this. She used us making out for money. She was in on the press getting pictures. Of me naked. and passed out.

My phone rings again. Louis

"Hey Lou" i mutter, picking at my nail.  
"You okay, i er. i saw the pics" he sighs  
"Hmm. Taylor new about the paps. She erm, she was offered money for the pictures"  
"Shit harry! i have some more news. Erm, It was Simon who payed her"

It takes a minute to register. but when it does i spring up, throw my clothes on and grab my phone and wallet before storming out. How the fuck could he do this to me. He's my boss. He was like a dad to me. And he's pimped my body out to make a few quid.

I head straight to Simons office and storm through the door.

 

"HARRY" he says, rather shocked but a little ... amused?  
"I want out. I want to you void my contract with SYCO."  
"And why would i do that?" He smirks

"Because if you don't, i'm going to the police, the press, twitter. I will tell everyone how you paid Taylor to 'have sex' with me. How she got me so drunk i didn't even know where i was, let a lone consent to anything and how you are an evil, money grabbing fraud." I snap.

"No. you don't need to do that. We can sort this Harry, have a seat" i shake my head.  
"I want out"  
"How about a break? Give you time to calm down, and for all of this to blow over?"  
"Okay, i want at least a year off" i snap.

 

After a few phone calls and a lot of rearranging on simons part, the 'Break' is set.

I spoke to each of the boys individually and Liam was so exited, louis was pleased with the time off too. Niall, well he took a little more persuasion. But after promising we will come back in a year or two, he agreed a bit of time off would be nice.

 

I agreed to finish the Tour and work until the end of the year, so four months, to do the interviews for the break and get everyone prepared for it.

 

The boys and my mum are the only ones i tell the truth to about why i wanted the break. They agree i was well within my rights and that it will all be okay.

Liam is annoyed he didn't see what was happening. Louis looks like he wants to murder someone. And Niall, well, he cries, telling me over and over how sory he is and how much he loves us all.

 

It's nice, to think that in a few moths, this will all blow over. To think that i won't have to use my body to protect my friends and my career.

 

But it's even nicer to know that Simon won't make another penny from selling my body and using it as his own personal gold mine.


End file.
